


Asked Out

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Don't Shoot With Your Eyes Closed [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Minor Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Some Humor, felicity dating, implied olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random and very short--Felicity tells Diggle she was asked out.</p><p>(Originally a tumblr drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asked Out

**Author's Note:**

> I *think* this was a deleted scene from something else I was working on months ago.  
> Could be set anytime olicity isn't happening but is still on everyone's mind...

"Nothing."

"Felicity."

"NOTH-ING, John!"

He folded his massive arms and frowned at her. She tapped the arm rest with her painted index finger.

Finally, Diggle sighed. “Felicity, you know how pointless it is for any of us to lie to the others. We’ve been through too much for too long for that shit to fly.”

Felicity twitched her pursed lips back and forth, pondering his words. He started to smile as he watched her.

Now she sighed and stood up so quickly, he took a step back.

"Ok," she whispered, invading his personal space and yanking his arm so they moved away from Oliver and Roy. "I, uh, sort of got asked out?"

She sucked in her lips and looked up at him over the tops of her glasses.

He nodded slowly, refusing to let his gaze dart over to Oliver. “Ok…so, not nothing, then?” He felt ridiculous whispering in a corner like high school girls.

She shrugged and when she glanced over at the others, Diggle did as well. “It’s just, well, weird, since, you know. Not weird here, really, on the job, but yeah, almost anytime we’re alone and it’s NOT for Arrow stuff..."


End file.
